The Game of Love
by Adrian Jade
Summary: One man, One woman, A baby and a crazy fiancee. Oh the horror.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I was watching the original Look Who's Talking before I went to work and came up with this little fic while I was working. Now I know there fic out there called 3 Men, A Lady, and a Little Baby by Turmoil that has kinda a similar plot with the baby being able to express her thoughts and yes I have read that story and yes I do love it but this is a completely different concept so I just wanna put that out there that I'm not trying to steal anyone else's work but you have to admit that idea is pretty cool. Also be warned this chapter as well as other future chapters will be graphic.

_Hi, my name is John but you can call me Johnny. My mommy calls me Johnnyroo but no one else can call me that and if someone does and I catch them I will have my daddy hurt you. No I really won't but don't call me that. You are probably asking yourself why is he referring to his parents as mommy and daddy well I'm not going to lie to you I'm a baby ,an unborn baby at that. I decided that my story was interesting enough to tell … well that and I really have nothing better to do besides eat, sleep, and wait to be born. So I'm going to tell you my story. But it's not just my story it's also the story of my mommy and daddy and how they went from hatred to toleration to like and then finally love. But I can't tell you this story all on my own so I enlisted the help of the narrator, I'm not sure how I know the narrator but she's a good kid. Well that's enough about me let's hear how the narrator decides this story all began. Oh and narrator if you tell anything wrong believe me I'll let you know. With that being said away we go._

November 23, 2008

It was a blistering cold day as 21 year old Rainey Bennett stood assessing her closet for the perfect outfit to wear. Tonight was WWE Survivor Series in her hometown of Boston, Massachusetts and Rainey had worked her ass off in order to afford a ticket. After finally deciding on a blue denim mini skirt to go with her chocolate Ugg boots and a red v-neck sweater that gave one just a hint of her well endowed breasts. Her freshly manicured nails thumped against the marble countertop of her bathroom sink as she pondered the various ways she could wear her hair. People really had no idea what went into preparing for something like this. She had the chance to meet John Cena tonight and she wanted to dress to impress. Although she wasn't delusional as to the fact that John Cena would find anything appealing about her it didn't hurt to dream right. Crazier things had happened right. She wasn't a bad looking young woman by any standard she was 5'6 with shoulder length almond colored hair. Her skin was the color of fresh cream and she had these amazing sapphire eyes and perfect pouty lips. She smiled at herself as she finished applying clear lip gloss. She liked the way she looked tonight and if John Cena didn't notice her then she would still have fun.

"Rains, you ready to go" her best friend Kayla banged on the door.

"Yeah … yeah I'm comin" her normally soft sweet voice was gruff with annoyance.

"Well hurry up then if I miss any of Jeff Hardy's sexy ass I will seriously do some damage to your precious car"

Rainey swung the bathroom door open hoping to hit her best friend/roommate in the face with it. No such luck would befall her because Kayla figured she'd do something like that and sidestepped the door before it happened.

Kayla was a short girl about 5' exactly. She had dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights. Her skin was more olive colored and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped tank top with a sparkly Superman symbol across the front and a pair of black velour jogging pants. Her 4 inch heels gave her some extra height advantage.

"Finally" Kayla sighed grabbing the keys to her best friend's midnight blue 67 Pontiac GTO Judge.

Rainey grabbed the keys from her. No one was allowed to drive Sarge (that was the nickname she had given her car) but her. She had purchased Sarge from a junkyard when she was 16 and spent all four of her high school years fixing the car up. Now Sarge ran like a dream and she was planning on keeping it that way for years to come.

Kayla hopped into the roomy bucket seat on the passenger's side and buckled up. Rainey did the same before adjusting her rearview mirror.

"Let's rock and roll" Rainey cranked the toons before gunning the engine and peeling out of her driveway.

The pay per view itself was good. It kept her attention and all but she didn't really feel all that interactive. She sat in her chair glumly afterwards not feeling any closer to meeting John Cena.

"Hey someone told me that the superstars always eat at the Kowloon after an event" Kayla piped up excitedly still hoping to meet Jeff Hardy.

"Yeah but there will be a million people there and won't you feel like a total ring rat?" the taller and older of the two asked.

"You are only a ring rat if you sleep with them" Kayla rolled her eyes "besides who knows it could be fun"

"I suppose you are right" Rainey shrugged. She had been to these things before and she knew how it went down. Scantily clad women running around throwing themselves at the first attractive wrestler that walked by.

"Who knows maybe you'll get to finally be able to utter a word to your boyfriend John" Kayla mocked her friend.

Rainey's cheeks reddened a little "He's not my boyfriend he's just someone I like to look at"

"Riiiight" Kayla didn't believe that for a minute.

"Remember the rules if one of us leaves with a hot guy the other takes a cab home" Kayla took it upon herself to remind her roommate of the stupid pact they made years before and Kayla seemed to stick to even now.

"Ok but I doubt either one of us will get lucky tonight" Rainey rolled her eyes.

The drive to the Kowloon was quiet neither female felt like making conversation. Rainey was too busy living in her head (a habit she had when she was either nervous or bored) and Kayla was just too excited to talk.

It was still really cold when they arrived in the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant. Rainey grabbed her navy blue vest from the backseat and was instantly toasty warm. Something she still seemed to figure out was how one can put on a vest and be warmed. But that was neither here nor there. She had a seat on the long stone wall in front of the building and rubbed her hands together as she blew on the to keep them warm. She rolled her eyes at her friend as she jumped up and down like a child on a sugar high.

"They are arriving" Kayla beamed still jumping up and down.

Rainey left her perch on the wall and walked over to Sarge. Making sure the car was locked she hopped on the hood and stared out at all the people. She was regretting coming and wanted nothing but to go home and take a long bubble bath for her trouble. But Kayla was having so much fun and she wouldn't take that away from her friend. So she sighed and made a mental list of all the reasons why this was a bad idea. She leaned back against Sarge's windshield and closed her eyes. She wasn't planning on falling asleep she just wanted to close her eyes in hopes that somehow a magical time rift will happen and when she opened up her eyes Kayla would be bounding back to the car proudly showing her friend the autograph she had acquired from Jeff Hardy and Rainey would smile at her best friend and say good job and that would be the end of it. Even though her eyes were closed she could see someone's shadow block the lighting from her eyes. She wasn't about to give the person the time of day but whoever it was whistled an impressed whistle.

"That had better have been for the car" she replied still with her eyes closed.

"How much something like this set you back?" A deep masculine voice asked her.

"200 and then another 1200 with all the parts I needed to fix it up" she opened up her eyes only to be staring into a similar pair of turquoise orbs.

"Y… you're John Cena" she stuttered.

He looked behind him in a mocking manner "You talking to me" he did his best Taxi Driver impression.

She raised an eyebrow. The man hadn't done a very good job trying to blend in. He wore his cap way down on his face but he was wearing a green t-shirt and jean shorts. It would only be a matter of seconds before the crowds would start to gather.

"If I were you I'd go inside before you get mobbed" she advised him.

"Can I take her for a test drive?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked. It hadn't donned on her that he was talking about the car.

"Your car I mean" she could feel her whole body blush.

"I … if you w … want" she managed to get out.

"Sweet" she handed him the keys before jumping off the hood and having a seat in Sarge's passenger seat.

John jumped into the driver's seat and took off like a bat out of hell. She could tell just after 10 seconds that he was a speed junkie and winced feeling awfully sorry for poor Sarge.

"See now nobody appreciates fine cars like this one anymore" he said more to himself than to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked when he took an exit taking them off of Route 1.

"Just on a little field trip" he replied.

"Should I be scared?" she asked.

He looked over at her and flashed her his pearly whites. "A little"

"I'm Rainey by the way" she thought for the first time to introduce herself.

"So did you do all the work on the car yourself?" he asked.

"Yep … I completely ripped out the engine and put a brand new one in and then I replaced the breaks, shocks, muffler … basically everything you can imagine and then I'm sorry but I had to take out the 8 track and put in a stereo system"

"Understandable" he nodded.

"So kid how old are you?" he asked.

"21"

"No seriously?" he asked.

"I'm not lying I'm 21"

"Jesus you look like you are 17" he remarked.

"Well I ain't" she wanted to snap at him but she didn't

"Ok I'll take your word for it"

"So you a wresting fan?" he asked.

"Been watching it since I was still in a crib I used to watch with my dad"

"Really?" he asked intrigued "me too"

"Say Rainey … do you like Jack Daniels"

--

They didn't even make it out of the car. He was on top of her exploring her mouth with his own. She arched her back a little bit to give him better access. He broke away long enough to removed his shirt. She stared up and his muscular chest and wanted nothing more than to run her tongue down his abs. How they had even made it to the backseat was a wonder to both of them.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

He removed her shirt so she was just wearing her red Victoria Secret bra. With one hand her reached behind her back to remove her bra.

"Gee you must have had plenty of practice doing that" she remarked.

He gently began sucking on the nape of her neck and she dug her nails into his broad back. He helped her slide her skirt off and with it went her thong. She was completely exposed to him now. He bent his head to run his tongue across one of her nipples which immediately hardened and he did the same with the other one. Smirking as he gently curled his teeth around a nipple and bit down. The sounds of Rainey's moans of pleasure only seemed to make him harder than he already was. Normally he was one for foreplay but this time since they were in a car in a probably crowded parking lot he figured he'd rather just get down to the "nitty gritty". He positioned himself above her and parted her legs taking a moment to stare into her eyes before he entered her. She was almost sure her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head because of the incredible amounts of pleasure she was receiving. He started out slowly so that she could because used to someone his size. But then as the need grew he began moving faster and faster. She could feel the first spasms of climax making their way from inside her. She put her head back and enjoyed what he was doing to her. Once again his mouth sought hers in some sort of mad frenzy. She could taste the liquor on his breath but it didn't matter to her, all she cared about was getting off. She could feel her body stiffen a little as she finally cried out in pure climatic bliss. She fell back against the seat. John was furious with his strides now in and out until he too felt the explosion from inside of him. He collapsed against her careful not to hurt her with his weight.

"That was amazing" he said rather drunkenly.

She didn't say anything at all she just relished in the fact that she had slept with John Cena. Even though it was only a one night thing it had to be the best night of her life.

_Yeah people I was conceived in a car while my parents were drunk. Well … don't I feel special. But that's ok I'll just have to give them hell after I'm born._


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it seemed it the other chapter that I was a little upset about the way I was conceived. But wouldn't you be? I know most people would like to think that their parents at least liked each other before they were born. But I am thankful to them for allowing me to be born. So maybe I can forget about the whole car thing for right now. Besides it will make them so much more uncomfortable when I get a little bit older and ask them where I was conceived._

_December 28, 2008_

"That fuckin asshole" her eyebrows knit together as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hands. Raking a hand through her hair as the shock wore off "I'm going to fucking kill him".

It was so much easier for her to blame him then look at it as an equal thing. She knew deep down that it was both of their faults but it really was so much easier to blame him. Continuing to dish out four letter curse words she grabbed her cell phone. He had actually been vain enough to program his number into her phone. She padded her way back over to her couch and laid with her face into the cushion. Part of her wanted to stay there till she suffocated rather than calling him but the other more reasonable part of her brain wouldn't give him the satisfaction of not knowing. Dialing his number she kind of hoped he wouldn't answer but as fate would have it he did.

"Hello" his deep voice sent shivers through her spine and in her mind she was flashing back to that night.

"Umm … hi John you might not remember me but my name is Rainey and we … well I guess you could say we met in November"

He grinned he remembered the girl's name right away because it was so unique. His grin grew wider but what he remembered even more was having sex with her in the backseat of her car. Oh what a night that was even if it was a little hazy to him now.

"Sorry sweetheart no repeat performances" she could hear the cockiness in his voice and if she wasn't already dealing with nausea from the morning sickness then she was sure she'd be nauseous now.

"John … I wouldn't sleep with you again if you were the last man on earth" LIAR! Her brain screamed at her but she wasn't about to boost his ego.

"So how can I help you then?" he asked as pleasantly as someone with a bruised ego could.

"I kinda need to talk to you face to face about something" she wrapped the phone cord around her fingers as she bit her lower lip. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Where are you right now … what state I mean?" she asked "I know you don't have to report to work until after New Years and if you are close by I could meet you somewhere"

John raised an eyebrow at her eagerness to see him in person. But he usually had a pretty good sense of whether people were trying to screw him over and he wasn't getting that vibe from her. He certainly hadn't gotten it from her that night. In fact he found her to be sweet and charming and he found that refreshing.

"I'm spending some time up in Hampton Beach with my dad and brothers" he informed her "how long will it take you to get here?"

"Gimme like an hour and I'll meet you at the McDonalds on the boardwalk" she told him.

As she got off the phone and went to gather her keys she couldn't help but wonder why he had decided to spend some time in Hampton Beach during the winter. But he it wasn't a crime or anything like that. It just struck her as odd. Exactly an hour after she had gotten off the phone with him she strolled through the front door of the McDonalds she had asked him to meet her at. At first glance she couldn't find him and that made her blood boil a little at the thought that maybe he had made her drive all the way out here for nothing and that he wasn't in Hampton Beach at all. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder did she know that he was at least a man of his word.

"Let's sit down" she suggested. He nodded following her to a booth and sat across from her. His face unreadable.

"So what's going on?" he asked "why did you drive all the way out here to meet with me?"

"Why are you here in the winter?" she couldn't help but question. Hampton Beach, New Hampshire was a popular vacation spot during in summer with all it's little trinket shops and arcades. It also had this one little candy shop that made the most amazing homemade ice cream and all kinds of fudge. At the thought of fudge Rainey's mouth began to water.

"We used to come here when I was a teenager so I suggested to my dad and brothers why not rent a place out here now while we can all be together because it won't happen again anytime soon"

"That's really sweet you wanting to be with your family in a place that holds special memories to you" she felt a gush of warmth for this man now that she knew had nothing to do with the pregnancy hormones that were going to start plaguing her very soon.

"So again I ask why am I here?" he asked a little more bluntly.

"How much of that night do you remember?" she asked him.

His grin returned and she just knew that he was picturing her naked right now. She put her arms over her chest in some sort of self preservation attempt.

"It's all kinda hazy" he admitted.

"Did you … what I mean to say is … were we using protection?" she managed to ask but it made her extremely uncomfortable asking him that.

He couldn't remember … it was very unlike him not to make sure he was "suited up" even at his most drunken state but he honestly could not remember if they had used a condom or not. Then his eyes widened.

"You don't have anything like HIV right?" he asked petrified.

"No I'm clean John" she replied annoyed.

"Then what?"

"You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?" she asked before taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant John"

He'd seen stuff like this on television but he always pictured it differently if it were to happen in real life. He was actually surprised to say he had never been through this before and he really didn't know how to handle it. At first instinct he wanted to deny everything but the fact that he couldn't remember and that she just seemed so sweet and innocent worked against him.

"I mean if you want I will gladly take a DNA test" she had been talking the whole time but he had been too zoned out to hear what she said before the thing about the DNA test.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Listen I know what you are probably thinking … here's some chick tryin to pin a kid who is probably not mine on me for the next 18 years. But I honestly don't want anything from you"

"Wait … what?" he asked stunned.

"I have a financially stable job and good benefits so I don't need money from you I just wanted you to know that you will have a son or daughter in a few months and what you do with that information is up to you. If you deicide to be in this child's life great and if not then that's ok too. But I am planning on keeping this baby"

"So you don't want money?" he asked still reeling a little.

"No"

"And I don't have to be in this child's life at all?" he asked just trying to make sure what he was hearing is correct.

"Not if you don't want to no"

It didn't seem right to him that if he was in fact going to be a father that his child grew up not knowing who he was. But he also wasn't sure he wanted a kid at all. But it wasn't the unborn baby's fault that his or her parents hadn't been more careful.

"Let's get the test done and go from there" he said.

"Ok I'll make the appointment as soon as possible" she told him.

They parted each on their own way. Neither knowing what the future had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes I really don't understand my daddy. Why wouldn't he want to be a part of my life. It makes me sad to think that he very well could have chosen never to see me. I guess when it comes down to it when you are faced with a life changing situation like that it is so much easier to take the easy way out. But my daddy isn't a coward and like he always says Never Back Down and Never Quit. I don't know if I have mentioned this but my daddy is the bestest daddy ever._

It was just after dinner and all 6 Cena men were relaxing. John had been relatively quiet since his little outing earlier. He seemed to have taken refuge within himself working out what having a baby would mean. Although he didn't particularly dislike kids he had never pictured himself with one. But now the idea was growing on him a little. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud. He felt someone hit him hard on the shoulder and looked up to meet his youngest brother's eyes.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"You were mumbling to yourself" Sean replied.

"So now it's against the law to mumble to myself when I have something on my mind" he had no idea why he was getting so angry. It wasn't like Sean had done anything wrong to him. He just wanted to be able to think in peace. "Jesus a guy gets someone pregnant and he can't even have the space to freak out about it" all the men in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at him. It took him a moment to realize what he had just done but as soon as he did he began to berate himself.

"Son I'm sorry did I hear you say that you got some woman pregnant?" his father Johnny Fabulous asked.

John looked guiltily at his father and nodded. He knew he wouldn't have been able to admit to it out loud. But surprisingly to him the moment he realized it wasn't a secret anymore he seemed to relax a little.

"Please tell me the baby's mother isn't Liz" his older brother Steve added his two cents.

"No" the second eldest Cena brother admitted.

Although he would not speak of his elation the elder John Cena couldn't have been anymore happy. He hated his son's fiancée and honestly had no idea why she was still in his son's life. But he didn't approve of his son's carelessness and he had yet to hear if his son was even going to take responsibility of this child.

"Damn John" Sean whistled "knockin up another girl with the wifey to be waitin at home … I'm proud of you man"

"This is the reason why no woman will let you touch them" Matt Cena poked fun at his younger brother's expense.

"Everyone but John leave now" the rest of the Cena boys cleared out leaving the two Johns alone.

"Care to explain to me how you came to be that careless?" his father asked in an almost berating tone.

"It's not like I planned this to happen" the younger man said "but I can't take it back now"

"What does the mother have to say?"

"That's the strange part she doesn't want any money and she said I don't even have to see the kid if I don't want to" he told his father.

"Do you want to see the child?"

"I don't know yet dad I guess I just need to sleep on it a bit" the younger man said.

"You do that son but if I may give you a piece of advice you have never lived until you are holding that little life in your arms and they look up at you and know that you are their daddy. It's an amazing feeling"

"I'll keep that in mind dad but right now I think I want to go to bed" he said standing up.

The older man stood up as well "Good night kid" he embraced his son and gave him a manly kiss on the side of his head "remember what I said when considering"

"I will I promise"

With that John left the room and ventured to his bed. He had a lot to think about and not a lot of time to think about it. A thought crossed his mind as he let his head hit his pillow. He would have to tell Liz about the baby and he knew he wasn't going to like doing that. No he was not looking forward to doing that at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have this one Grandma , her name is Alexis and I'm under the impression that she doesn't like me much. I mean she is forced to tolerate me because we are family but there is something about her that makes me uneasy. They say babies and animals can sense the good in people which I think is true because there are some people that give me the creeps Grandma Alexis being one of them but there is one other person who gives me the creeps way more than Grandma ever could and that is daddy's fiancée Liz. Although I haven't met her yet I have heard her name in past conversations mostly when my mommy decided to yell at daddy for not telling her that he had a fiancée the night I was conceived. I'm not sure what a fiancée is but I can tell you mommy was so mad that it even made me mad._

"Yes mama I will go right out after I get off the phone with you and light a candle for mine and my unborn baby's immortal souls" Rainey grumbled robotically listening to her mother's vehement cries of eternal damnation for having a baby out of wedlock.

"Ok mama I'll see you at Thanksgiving" she hung up the phone and began munching on the veggie chips she had purchased earlier while she had been food shopping. She was aggravated and even the unborn baby could feel it.

"_Mommy what's the matter?"_

"Oh you poor baby stay in there where it's safe for as long as you can" she rubbed her growing belly lovingly. She was just starting to get a little baby belly now.

"_Mommy I want some more chips please"_

Deciding that she really didn't know that much about the man that had fathered her unborn baby she grabbed her laptop. Knowing that somewhere out there someone had built a website about him that she could get a brief bio. She was surprised there were many websites about him. She clicked on a few browsing through them.

"Baby did you know your daddy was an All American in collage?" she felt silly asking the unborn baby questions but hey it didn't hurt for the baby to hear her voice.

"_What is an All American Mommy does that mean daddy is like Superman or something"_

" Wow five boys" she whistled "their poor mother"

"_What about five boys Mommy … Daddy doesn't have five boys does he because I don't think I'm going to like it if he does"_

"Hey baby your grandfather is named John too" she had always liked the name John. She put the name into consideration if she was having a boy. She had already figured out what she would name the baby if it was a girl her name would be Kaleigh Jean. Kaleigh was a name she just happened to like and Jean after her beloved grandmother. For a boy she was considering Liam, Wyatt and now John. She knew she was only at the end of her third month but it was never too early to start thinking.

"How about we listen to a little Mozart" she suggested to her growing tummy as she got up to turn on her stereo. The soothing sounds of a piano began to fill the room. She read in a book that babies enjoyed the sound of music early on.

"_Yuck! Mommy what are you listening too … can we please listen to something a little cooler"_

She went back to her internet search. She went to a different search engine and typed in John Cena. The first link read John Cena proposing to girlfriend. She stopped everything she was doing and read the link 3 more times before finally clicking on it. Sure enough there was John down on one knee wearing this disturbingly ugly green sweater vest with a ring box in his hands. She blinked a few times trying to square away her emotions. Tears filled her eyes, she felt like a whore. Granted she hadn't known he was engaged but that didn't make her feel any better. He should have told her. Any decent feelings she had for the man vanished in that instant.

"What an asshole" she whispered tears still running down her face.

"_Mommy what's wrong I can feel that you are upset"_

It wasn't like she expected the two of them to end up together just because she was carrying his baby or anything like that. It just made her sad that he hadn't at least been honest with her given her drunken state she doubted anything could have stopped them but it just really made her feel dirty to have the label of other woman branded on her. Technically she was just a random one nighter that just happened to be "lucky" enough to get pregnant but still it made her question herself. As if by some sort of chance of fate her cell phone rang. She sighed as she got up to answer it. Rolling her eyes when she read that it was in fact the asshole she was just thinking about. He had this thing about calling her every couple of days or so to make sure she was doing ok and he always seemed to ask if she needed anything but the answer was always the same. She wasn't lying when she had said that she did need anything from him and she still didn't. But she guess that was what he believed showed her that he was in this with her. Against her better judgment she answered the phone.

"When were you going to tell me you had a fiancée" she didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Shit" she could hear him say.

"You are such an asshole" she ran her fingers through her hair "I mean I know we don't really have a relationship or anything like that but it still would have been decent of you to be like hey by the way I have a fiancée"

"_Daddy how could you do that to mommy I don't know what I fiancée is but I can feel that Mommy is upset and it's your fault … you meanie" _

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was in a rage and with the damn pregnancy hormones she wanted to cry as well.

"Hey now just wait a minute how can you just decide I'm an asshole when you don't even know anything about me or the way I treat people"

"Actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words John" she sighed and it was then he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No" she lied. She obviously wasn't a very good liar because he could tell she was lying.

"Please don't cry" there was a gentle softness in his voice that seemed to calm her.

"It's just that everything is so up in the air right now so I want to figure everything out before I let you into my life" if that was supposed to reassure her it hadn't worked in fact it made her more irritated.

"So what is that supposed to mean John … until you find out if I'm a lying whore or not" she spat at him "well guess what forget my number". She slammed the phone down on the counter furiously.

"How are he!" she exclaimed to her empty kitchen "UGH I hate him"

"_No you don't mommy because without him there would be no me and I know you love me"_


	5. Chapter 5

_My mommy tells me all the time that my daddy is a very smart man but he doesn't always use his common sense and that is what gets him into trouble. She says most men have this same problem but that I won't be like that because I'm smart enough to think things out before putting them into action. When I asked daddy if mommy was right he just shrugged and didn't say anything. I don't know if I believe her though because I think daddy is a great man and he can do no wrong. I guess most boys think their dads are like superman though. Maybe it is easier to see your dads as superman than to acknowledge that they are human and that they make mistakes. Grandpa John says that mistakes are what give us character and that we can choose to learn from our mistakes and that is what spiritual growth is all about. Grandpa John is a very wise man if I do say so myself._

Three days later a delivery man showed up at Rainey's home with a bouquet of beautiful exotic flowers. There was a card attached which read I'm sorry I was wrong. She contemplated throwing the whole arrangement away but it was too nice to do that. She placed in on the granite countertop of her kitchen.

"Damn right you should be sorry" she mumbled to herself.

"Oh what pretty flowers" Kayla replied scaring the wits out of her roommate when she unexpectedly walked into the kitchen.

"Way to shave 5 years off my life Kay" the older girl held a shaky hand over her heart.

Kayla ignored her and read the card. "What's the asshole sorry for knockin you up maybe?" she was still a little bitter that Rainey had slept with John and was now carrying his child and all she had gotten was an autograph.

"Unfortunately not … he has a fiancée"

"Damn" Kayla didn't bother to hide her laughter.

"Thanks Kay" the older girl stomped out of the room.

"Do you think because you are technically carrying the man's child he could help me meet Jeff"

"The man has a girl friend" Rainey yelled from the other room.

"Yeah well your guy has a fiancée and you two still got it on in Sarge no less" the younger girl yelled back grinning.

"_Mommy why is everyone yelling I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear is you and Auntie Kayla yelling?"_

Kayla left to go to work and Rainey began cleaning. She had read somewhere that this was called the nesting phase of pregnancy. She had just finished mopping the kitchen floor when the doorbell rang. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and went to answer the door. She was surprised when she opened it and came face to face with her unborn child's father.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "better question how do you know where I live?"

"Your home phone comes up Bennett, Rainey and there aren't that many Rainey Bennetts in the phone book" was his reply.

Her face flushed a little with embarrassment. She must have looked a mess to him. She was wearing an old ratty t-shirt and a pair of yellow Joe Boxer pajama pants with her hair pulled back in a bandana. He smiled when he saw her flush. There was something so cute about her he couldn't put his finger on it quite yet but he liked it.

"May I come in" he asked politely.

She really didn't want him to come in but she couldn't bring herself to be rude to him either. She stepped aside and let him into the living room of her and Kayla's townhouse. His eyes took everything in and he must say he approved of his unborn child living in the place. It wasn't big by his standards but it was warm and inviting.

"So this is where you live" he started trying to make conversation.

"Yep" she swung her arms a little at her side not knowing what else to do.

"I got the test results back" he said holding up the white envelope containing the evidence to what she had been trying to tell him all along. They had done the test two weeks prior when she had reached the 13 week point. She had researched on the internet and discovered this new DNA test where they took some of the mother's blood which she had learned contained both fetal cells and fetal DNA. John had come in and let them swab the inside of his mouth.

"And?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"This baby is mine and as such I want to be able to help you out" he said.

"I don't need you help" she insisted "I don't even want you near the baby unless you want to be. Don't think you are doing me or the baby a favor by hanging around because you feel obligated to. What I want from you is to want to spend time with the baby"

"How do you know I don't want to spend time with **my** **child**" he emphasized the words my child and it kinda scared him.

"Well as I have said before John actions speak louder than words and from what I've seen you don't want to be here right now"

"Do have any idea how hard this is?" he asked her.

"You have no idea … you get off with a get out of jail free card because after it is all said and done you can still deny this child no matter if you know the truth. You do not have to walk around with a scarlet letter under your shirt so don't you dare sit there and tell me how hard this has been for you because it's been 100 times more difficult for me" she raised her voice a little.

"I'll tell Liz I promise you that" he told her.

She nodded but remained silent. She had never knew his fiancée's name and now that she had heard him say Liz it made this whole situation all the more real for her.

"I want to be a part of his or her life but you have to let me" he said.

"I have an ultrasound next week if you aren't busy you are more than welcome to come" she offered him an olive branch and now it was up to him to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Actions … for every action we take there is both a good and bad reaction. Mommy told me that once. Take my birth for instance. Two complete strangers came together to create another living human being. The good reaction was that I was born and that I am now the best thing that happened to my mommy and my daddy. The bad reaction would be the fact that in order for me to be born people had to get hurt in the process. Whether it was accidental or not they still got hurt. Sometimes I lay in my crib and think about this. But the thoughts are fleeting, I love my life and wouldn't trade it for the world. Well I wouldn't trade most things … _

Coming home was something that John seemed not to enjoy as much lately as he once did. He had a comfortable home in a nice neighborhood . He was what some might consider lucky but he also had a fiancée who pressed his nerves as of late. His feelings for Liz were complicated at best. He wasn't sure why they were even together any more. She was all about partying with her friends and drinking, that is not to say John was a saint or anything because he was far from it and if he could get away with it he could drink most people under the table but he also knew enough to be sober or semi sober while working and he always made sure he was sober by the time he went out to the ring. Liz on the other hand had no job and was content hanging out with her friends and spending his money. Now that he had a baby to think about did he really want someone like that around his future son or daughter. He still had some time to decide. He pulled his car into the driveway and stepped out into the warm Florida air. The sun was just getting ready to set and the sky was a crimson mask. Grabbing his bags from the backseat he headed towards his front door. It was unlocked, his jaw tightened with annoyance although they lived in a relatively safe neighborhood that doesn't mean he wasn't worried about having his house broken into and he had asked her a million and one times to keep the door locked.

"Liz" he called out stepping into his front foyer.

"John" the woman in question exuberantly launched herself into her fiancée's arms claiming his lips with her own.

John pulled away quickly, his annoyance with her momentarily subsided. He wouldn't feel comfortable being affectionate with her until he told her what he needed to tell her.

"I'm so happy you are home" she babbled excitedly.

"I'm happy to be home" he replied half truthfully.

"Are you going to be home for a little while because I wanted to discuss wedding plans?" she asked him with hands on her hips just incase she didn't like his answer.

"A week or so but then I have to go back to Boston to take care of some stuff" he told her.

"What stuff?" she gave him a curious look "is it some sort of surprise for me?"

"Well … you'll definitely be surprised"

She frowned "You don't sound very convincing"

"We need to talk" he gently grabbed her elbow and led her into their living room.

"John are you breaking the engagement off again?" she asked already bored. "you know we always do this we break up and then get back together it's starting to get annoying John it really is"

"Will you shut your mouth for like 2 seconds" he snapped already feeling a huge headache coming on.

"Jeez sorry" she huffed plopping down onto the sofa.

He took a nearby chair. He sighed placing his head in his hands. He didn't speak right away and she left him alone long enough to think of what he wanted to say.

"We like to pretend we don't sleep with other people but you and I both know you sleep with other guys and I sleep with other women"

"Yeah … and don't tell me you fell for one of those ring rats" she scoffed finding the idea almost the tiniest bit amusing.

"No … and she's not a ring rat I met her at a restaurant and well we had sex in her car"

"Skank … I hope you were smart and used two condoms … lord only knows what you caught"

"She's having my baby"

Liz, who had previously been lying across the couch sat straight up. Her mouth slightly open shock was written across her face.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I did" she glared disgustedly at him.

"You heard me right" he replied.

"How do you even know this kid is yours" he handed her the envelope with the test results that had been in his pocket. She read the results over carefully looking for any proof of forgery or discrepancy.

"Proof enough?" he asked placing both hands behind his head.

"This is not cool John … we are supposed to be getting married"

"Do you think I planned this" he shot back at her "I was perfectly content with my life before this woman dropped this news into my lap"

"How could you let this happen?" she spat angrily at him.

"I was drunk … you should know all about that Liz"

"At least I can take solace that I am smart enough not to get pregnant" she yelled.

He got up and left the room. Grabbing his bag which he had dropped in the foyer. She followed him all the while glaring holes into his back.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"To Rob's house I'll be home when you aren't being such a bitch" with that he closed the door behind him and she watched as he got into his car and sped off.


	7. Chapter 7

_My daddy bought me this Redsox hat once. He had one just like it and every time I wore it I couldn't help but be happy because I looked like my daddy when I wore the hat. One day my hat "disappeared" I never told anybody but I think Liz stole my hat. I have no proof though. Mommy told me she'd buy me a new one but I didn't want another one because daddy didn't buy it for me. It was around that time I developed a bitterness to the woman who was supposed to be marrying my daddy. A very deep bitterness indeed._

Rainey sighed as she looked at her watch for the third time in the past fifteen minutes. Although part of her wasn't surprised that he hadn't showed up yet another part of her was a little disappointed. They were going to call her into the ultrasound room any second now. She tried to continue reading the baby magazine she was casually flipping through but her annoyance with John wouldn't leave her alone.

"Rainey Bennett" she looked up to see a tech smiling at her from where she stood peeking out from behind a doorway. Rainey smoothed down the front of her cream sweater she happened to be wearing before grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Rainey" a winded voice came from behind her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" John came to stand next to her "please tell me I didn't miss the ultrasound"

Although she didn't let him see it her was ecstatic that he had showed up. Although her face remained neutral he could see the sparkle emitting from her eyes. He smiled at that.

"No John you just made it" she replied.

He took her hand and they strolled casually into the room. The tech asked her to lay down on the table and pull her shirt up. Rainey did as asked by getting onto the table and pulling her sweater up to where you could almost see the bottom of her bra. Her baby bump was there for the world to see. John stared at it in awe seeing her growing tummy made it all the more real to him that there was a little baby growing inside of her.

"Has the baby been kicking or moving around at all?" the tech asked as she prepared.

"Yeah the baby just started being really active lately and he or she doesn't like when mommy lays down" Rainey replied rubbing a hand lovingly over her bump.

"Is the baby kicking right now?" John asked curious.

"No I think the baby is sleeping" Rainey replied.

John frowned a little bit he was kind of hoping that he would be able to feel the baby kicking. The tech turned out the lights and then placed cool jelly on Rainey's stomach. She placed a wand over the growing bump and turned the monitor on. The moment she did a loud thumping sound could be heard.

"Is that the heartbeat?" John asked amazed at how loud and fast the sound was.

"Yes it is" the tech moved the wand around until she could get a clear picture.

"See that's the baby's profile" she pointed out the baby's face and chest and hands.

"The baby looks like he or she is sucking his or her thumb" Rainey said eyes glued to the monitor.

"That's because he or she is" the tech replied with a smile.

John couldn't help but grin. His baby was safe and sound sleeping inside his warm paradise with his or her thumb in his or her mouth.

"That's the baby's leg" she moved the wand down a little bit "and if you look closely you can almost see the toes"

"Can you tell if the baby is a boy or a girl yet?" John asked "or is it too soon for that"

"Nope the baby is old enough we just need him or her to change positions"

As if on cue the baby turned in it's sleep revealing it's gender to everyone in the room.

"Well there is no doubt he's a boy" he tech said with a laugh.

"Doesn't seem too ashamed to let us see what he is working with huh?" Rainey asked in amusement.

John's grin now stretched across his whole face. Elation filled his soul, he was going to have a little boy. A son to teach how to play baseball and football. A son to carry on his family name. This would be the first boy in his family. His brother Steve had two little girls and now his parents would have a little grandson also.

"Wow … a son" John found himself saying "that's my little guy in there"

They finished up the exam and the tech printed out the ultrasound photos for them. They had asked her for two sets one for each of them. As they walked out of the building into the cool winter air John was still grinning.

Rainey would never tell him this but she liked seeing John like that. There was this almost glow across his handsome features. She felt like she was looking at a little kid whom she had just promised to take to Brighams for ice cream.

"There is so much we need to do" he said. He was rambling on by now which she internally giggled at.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing … it's nothing" he said as they arrived at her car "thank you for letting me be a part of this" he bent down and kissed her cheek. Giving her one last smile he walked to his own car.

She touched her cheek utterly confused by his actions. Shaking her head she decided that she would never understand that man and it wasn't worth her time trying


	8. Chapter 8

_Baseball is my favorite sport, I love it. When daddy is home both of us get all of our Redsox gear on and watch the game. Daddy took me to my first game when I was 7 weeks old. Mommy didn't think it was a good idea to take such a young baby to a loud crowded place where men and women sat around drinking beer and eating hotdogs for hours on end. But I loved it and still do to this very day. It's one of those things that me and Daddy could do together and I think that's what made it even more special._

John had gone out and bought his son his very first baseball glove the day after he found out that baby was a boy. It was for a toddler and would be way too big for him for quite a while but he felt compelled to buy it. He then met Liz for a late afternoon lunch. He had a seat across from her and excused himself for being a few minutes late.

"So where were you?" she asked taking a sip of the wine she was drinking at the moment.

"I decided to do a little shopping for the baby" he tip toed around the subject of the baby.

"Oh" she replied offhandedly not really all that interested in the bastard child her fiancée had fathered due to a drunken one night stand. "How is the whore?"

"Liz please don't call the mother of my child a whore … you don't know her"

"Neither do you John" she put down the menu she happened to be looking at to stare at him "what do you really know about her other than the fact that she is pregnant with your illegitimate child? Huh! I bet it isn't much"

"I know she is giving birth to my son" a small smirk crossed over his handsome face.

Liz glared at him but remained silent. It stung her that he would throw the fact that this woman who he didn't even know was having his son, his bastard son no less. Not to mention that he was always defending her when Liz criticized this whole screwed up mess.

"All I'm saying is that she could be a serial killer or something"

"I doubt it" John scoffed unwilling to think of Rainey that way.

"How can you really be sure?"

A waitress came over to take their orders. Nothing else was said about the subject. But John had to admit to himself that Liz did have a valuable point. It wouldn't hurt to do some digging on the woman who was carrying his child. It was only fair right, she could very easily turn on a computer and research his life. Shouldn't he have the same courtesy? Yes, he decided that he should. He'd hire someone to research Rainey's background and history and no one would be the wiser of it. Yes he was beginning to like this plan already.


	9. Chapter 9

Both my parents have very high hopes for me

_Both my parents have very high hopes for me. Daddy wants me to be a jock much like he was when he was younger. But mommy wants me to be a scholar, she won't admit it but I think she secretly hopes that I'll turn out to be a writer. I don't know which one I want to please more. Can't I be a scholar and a jock? Is that even possible? I love sports but I also am not opposed to sitting down and reading a good book. So what does that make me? I don't really care I am what I am I guess._

Rainey sat cross-legged well as cross-legged as she could be with her very pregnant stomach sticking out. She was just now entering her 6th month. She was relieved that the whole morning sickness deal was over. She didn't like that part of the pregnancy but this leg of it wasn't too bad with the exception on the constant trips to the bathroom and the sharp kidney shots her little boy sent her way.

"_Mommy I discovered something today … there is this thing connected to me and I can wave it in front of my face"_

She was reading to the baby. She had been reading to him since she first found out she was pregnant. They had started out with simple books such as The Cat in the Hat before moving onto more difficult books like Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre. Right now they were reading Twilight. She was about mid way through the book which she was really enjoying and from the way her son was kicking she thought he liked it too. Kayla walked into the room and rolled her eyes which made Rainey stop reading.

"_Go on Mommy I wanna find out what happens with Bella and Edward"_

"Please tell me you are not reading that baby Twilight" she almost laughed.

"The baby books says reading to the baby is a good thing … they never said what I had to read him" she retorted "besides it's not like there are any more Harry Potter books … we finished those"

"You read him Harry Potter?" the shorter girl was astonished.

"… Well yeah I mean come on Harry Potter is like a classic now … kinda like the Lord of the Rings which we have also finished"

"You are a freak"

"_Auntie Kayla if I don't find out how this series ends I swear when I'm born I will never stop crying whenever you are around and I heard mommy talking about my nursery being right next to your room so try me"_

"Now anyways I have a book to continue reading" she returned her attention to the text in front of her.

"_You tell her mommy"_

"Can I borrow Sarge for a little while?" the shorter girl asked hopefully.

"How about … Hell Fuckin' No!"

"Language"

"Whatever, but you still aren't taking my car anywhere"

"I'll bring you home some Kane's doughnuts" Rainey was almost tempted to say yes.

"_Say yes Mommy I want doughnuts"_

Rainey felt a hard kick to her kidneys and somehow she figured that it wouldn't stop till Kayla returned home with doughnuts. Sometimes she thought her unborn son was way too smart for his own good. He had obviously inherited that from his mother. She smirked proudly to herself.

"Scratch, dent, or do anything to hurt or disfigure Sarge and I will dismember your face" the older woman threatened throwing her roommate the keys to her car.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that" Kayla said letting the screen door swing closed behind her.

"Baby boy sometimes I wonder why I let her live here" she rubbed her growing belly lovingly.

"_Me too Mommy … I think Daddy would be a much better choice don't you agree"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Mommy told me once that sometimes people think that they are doing something good at the time when the actions are being done with when it is all over they realize that something simple and harmless wasn't all that simple and harmless after all. She says that sometimes people mix up their own personal well being rather looking out for another person's best interests. I don't know much on the subject myself but I'll take her word for it._

She sighed, it was getting harder for her to fit into her clothes and although the thought of wearing maternity clothes was repulsive to her she knew that eventually she would have to. She had another ultrasound in a week and John would be over soon to help her pick out baby furniture. Why he was going she had no idea but he had invited himself along and she had no idea how to make it so he wouldn't come. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had gained almost 40 pounds bringing her from her normal 125 to 155. She felt disgusting and her body ached especially her breasts and she always had to go pee. Her only silver lining is she no longer suffered through morning sickness. Why did they call it morning sickness anyways it definitely was an all day thing. I wasn't that she really minded being heavier it's just that she hated all the aches and pain that went along with pregnancy … and her boobs they had grown like 3 cup sizes. Ok maybe that was a plus but she just wished they weren't so sore.

By the time her door bell rang she was in a horrible mood. She was fat and miserable and really didn't want to spend time with the man who had caused her to be that way. She glared daggers at him when she opened the door. He seemed undeterred by her obvious distain for him as he side stepped her and entered her home.

"So how is my little guy doing today?" he asked brightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Fuckin peachy" was her reply.

"Rainey! Language!" John's blue eyes widened in horror of the thought of Rainey cursing but even worse at the thought of his unborn child having to hear curse words.

"Relax" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Are we having a mood swing?" he asked his voice holding a hint of mockery.

"If you want to keep your testicles attached I'd suggest you'd shut up right now" he had no doubt that in her mood she was anything but serious.

"Ouch! Mommy that was uncalled for"

"Your son is kicking" she told him.

His eyes lit up and he made a gesture as if asking if he could touch her stomach without actually asking the words. She nodded and he placed his hand on the growing stomach, at first he felt nothing was a frown crossed his face but then he felt the little bump. At first he wasn't sure if he was actually feeling a kick but then all of a sudden the baby kicked really hard. A goofy grin crosses over his face. Rainey on the other hand winced because well it hurt.

"My little man is gonna be a wrestler just like his dad" John was practically beaming.

"The hell he is" she scoffed "my son is not going to be killing his precious brain cells just so he can roll around in a ring with another half naked guy who is all oiled up"

"That was low"

"The truth hurts"

"Is that all you honestly think my profession is?" he asked a little hurt.

"Look everyone is going to have a different take on it so don't get so offended" she said "but my son still isn't going to be a wrestler"

"Well what do you want him to be … a doctor?"

"No, I happen to think most doctors are over paid pricks that have no bedside manner and always keep their patients waiting"

He gave her a look "I work in a hospital" was her reply.

"Ok well then are we gonna go anytime soon"

"Just let me use the restroom and then we can head out" she sighed because this was the fourth time she had used the bathroom in the last hour.

"Ok" he said.

--

"So have you started thinking about names?" John asked.

"I already have his name all picked out" Rainey smirked triumphantly to herself.

"Really you gonna let me in on that?" he asked a little offended he hadn't had a say.

"Asa Michael Bennett" she remarked going over to study a crib set. It was a white sleigh crib. The whole set included two dressers a little night stand and a changing table. The crib converted into a bed as the child grew and it had two drawers built into the bottom of the crib for extra storage.

"I like the design but I'm not crazy about the white" she said to herself.

"You are not naming my son Asa and you sure as hell are not giving him your last name" John completely threw Rainey off guard and every thought in her head left her.

"For your information I am naming him Asa because it is an old family name which I happen to love and as for his last name I can do whatever I damn well please because last time I checked I was the one giving birth to him" her defenses went up.

"What about my rights as his father"

"Who said I was even putting your name on the birth certificate" she grinned smugly at that.

"So why am I even here then I was under the assumption that you wanted me to be part of my son's life" he was practically growling by now.

"What I said was if you wanted to be in his life I wouldn't stop you"

"Well I want to be on the damn birth certificate and I want the kid to have MY DAMN LAST NAME!"

"People are staring … we will discuss this later" she glared daggers at him.

"_I agree with daddy what the hell kind of name is Asa?"_

They hardly spoke throughout the rest of the shopping trip. Rainey picked out the sleigh crib except in a dark cherry wood color. John insisted on paying for everything which Rainey fought him tooth and nail about till John practically shoved his charge card into the cashier's hand.

"Now like we were discussing before you are not naming my son Asa!" John stated firmly.

"_Yea mommy listen to daddy!"_

"I'm not having this conversation with you … I will say this one more time it's my body the baby is coming out of so it's my choice"

"God am I ever gonna win with you?" he asked knocking his bag off the coffee table sending papers flying everywhere.

She bent down as well as she could and helped him pick up the papers. When she straightened back up she noticed her name on quite a few of the papers. She scanned over them.

"John … what are these?" she asked starting to get upset.

"Nothing" he made a grab for the papers in her hand.

She snatched her hand back away from his so he could not get the papers. She took her time reading over them now.

"This is all my personal information" she stared at him confused.

"Rainey … it's not what you think" he defended himself.

"What do you know of what I am thinking" her hands balled up into fists and she crumpled the papers as she did so.

"Listen … Liz got into my head and made me realize that I really didn't know anything about you so I decided to find out a little more about you that's all"

"Did it ever occur to you to just ask me?" her voice was calm but she was anything but, irate would have been a good word to describe her.

"I dunno"

"Answer me this have I ever lied to you?"

"No"

"Then why would you go behind my back and do this" she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Trying to calm herself before she went into premature labor.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" he shrugged feeling foolish.

"I would appreciate it if you left" she said her eyes moving from him to the door.

"Please Rainey just give me a chance to explain what I was thinking" he begged.

"Leave … NOW" she opened the door for him.

He took a moment to study her before nodding and walking out. He turned back to look at her one more time.

"If it helps any I'm sorry"

"Not it really doesn't help" she slammed the door.

He retreated to his car with his tail between his legs. Damn Liz and her stupid ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Let me tell you one thing they never mention to you, BIRTH SUCKS. You are forced to leave the warm comfort of the womb through this narrow little tunnel they like to call the "birth canal" and then out of nowhere bright lights that hurt your eyes are everywhere and all you want to do is get back to the safety and warmth of where you were before. But then something not so bad happens they place you on your mother's chest and you can hear her heartbeat, the same one you have heard so many times before and things aren't so scary then. Then those bastards take you away and they put you on this cold thing to weigh and measure you and then they wrap you up in these uncomfortably stiff blankets. Ugh I'm so glad I never have to go through that again._

"But Asa Ma .. you might as well have tattoo kick my ass on the poor kids back" John sighed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad John" Carol Cena suggested.

"Yes it will be that bad"

"Well John she does make a valid point it is her body and it's not like you two are together" Carol reasoned "sometimes you just have to accept things aren't always going to go your way"

"You are only siding with her because you are a woman and you women protect each other"

"No, I'm saying it because it is true"

"So you think I over reacted?" he asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes"

"Fine I'll call her" he sighed again.

"Why don't you go talk to her in person" Carol said.

"You think she'll talk to me I mean I did hire a private investigator on her?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out"

"I'll be back later"

--

Rainey was stressed out. All the pregnancy books said to avoid stress but she had a million and one things on her plate at the moment. She had her last term paper of the semester due in 2 days and she had to begin studying for her finals. This was her last year and then she would have her degree. No more filling out financial aide forms ... no more having to settle for bad paying jobs because she didn't have a degree. Now she could begin working towards her dream job. She wanted to be an adolescent psychologist.

"Just a little while longer baby and you'll have a mom you can be proud of" she caressed her very pregnant tummy.

_"Why wouldn't I be proud of you mommy?"_

She was starting to get a headache so she removed her glasses. Pinching the bridge of her nose in hopes of relieving some of the throbbing in her temples. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had one more week to go until her due date and she was starting to get antsy. She was sick of being huge and she just wanted this baby out of her at that point.

There was a knock at her front door. It took her about two minutes to get up out of her chair which made her even more irritated than she previously was. She opened the door and a frown formed over her delicate features.

"What do you want?" she spat coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you" John said.

"Well I don't want to talk" she replied.

"Please Rainey"

"No!" she exclaimed trying to slam the door on him. But he wasn't about to let her shut him out like that. He placed a hand on the door keeping it open.

"Please just hear me out" he begged.

"No John just leave" she winced as a shooting pain shot through her.

"Rainey please"

"Oh god not now"

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"My water just broke" he could hear the panic in her voice.

_"Mommy something is happening!"_

"Don't worry I will get you to the hospital"

"The hell you will" even in the mist of a very painful contraction she still didn't want his help.

"Don't be foolish the sooner we get you to the hospital the safer you and our son will be" she didn't say anything so he went over and put an arm around her. Helping her walk to the car.

She sat holding on to the door handle the whole time with her eyes closed trying her best to breathe through the pain. But he could tell every time she had a contraction, she would get this incredibly painful look on her face.

"So you going all natural?" he asked trying to get some sort of conversation going.

"Fuck you" she replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm probably not the first guy to hear that while a woman is giving birth to his child"

"I swear to god John if you do not stop talking I am going to hurt you"

He didn't utter another word. But he did however steal glances at her every few seconds as he drove which annoyed her to no end.

"Please keep your eyes on the road" she said through gritted teeth "I don't feel like dying"

"Relax I'm an excellent driver" he scoffed at her intended insult of his driving abilities.

"Yeah if you are an excellent driver then I will eat my own shoe"

_"Mommy! I don't know what is going on but I don't like it ... I can't move around anymore"_

"Take a right here" Rainey winced pointing towards the exit sign.

"I'm from here too I know how to get to the hospital"

"Then why did you just pass the turn off?" Rainey asked.

"Damn it!" John slammed both his hands into the steering wheel.

_"Mommy I really don't like this"_

John whipped the wheel around making a pretty illegal and dangerous U-turn. Taking the turn off that would lead them to the hospital. Five minutes later they were parked out front.

"Thanks for the ride but I got it from here" she said trying to get out of the car but she was in too much pain and couldn't.

"If you think I'm leaving now you are crazy" he said getting out of the car and then helping her out. She leaned most of her weight against him as they walked carefully into the lobby of the hospital.

"Rainey it's a surprise to see you here today" Claire the receptionist said.

"He wants to come out I guess" Rainey winced.

"Oh let me grab you a wheel chair" Claire hopped from her seat as fast as her arthritic body would allow her. Returning quickly and John helped Rainey into the chair.

"Where is L&D?" John asked the older woman.

"John it's on the other side of the hospital so lets go because I am not giving birth in a hallways somewhere" Rainey said.

John took a frazzled breath and began pushing the wheel chair in the direction the mother of his child had indicated. The hallway was incredibly long and in the nervous state John was in he thought it would never end.

"Wow, this view is weird" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Usually I have your job" she replied "I work transport for this hospital"

"Well that explains the unusually personal greeting from the receptionist. "But are you allowed to do this while you are pregnant?"

"No, I've been working as the L&D secretary since I found out I was pregnant"

They were just getting off the elevators now. Rainey told John to go straight which he did. He pressed a button on the little black box by the door and immediately heard a woman's voice.

"Can I help you?" the voice asked.

"Marie ... It's Rainey and my water broke"

The doors to the unit opened and John pushed Rainey inside. The moment the doors closed behind her they were bombarded by nurses.

"What happened to I'm not having my baby in this hospital?" the woman who's voice they had heard from outside the unit asked with a smirk.

"It was the closest hospital and I don't think this little guy wants to wait"

"How far apart are the contractions?" another nurse asked.

"About 3 minutes apart" she replied.

"Let's get you into a room"

John went to push the chair where the nurses were going but one of them stopped him. He gave the nurse an annoyed look.

"We are going to have to ask you to wait here"

"But I'm the baby's father" he retorted.

"I understand that but we need to get her prepped so it'll just be a few moments"

John paced outside the room. Those few moments as the nurse had said felt like an eternity. He didn't like that he didn't know what was going on. Something terrible could be happening to his son and he had no idea.

"You can go in now"

Rainey was lying in bed now. She seemed a little less agitated, which John concluded to the fact the was in a medical setting now so if anything happened the baby would be able to get the immediate help he needed.

"So now we wait" he said having a seat next to the bed.

"Nobody told you that you had to stay" she replied with her eyes closed.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said "I am going to be here through every contraction ... every push until finally our little guy decides to make his entrance and even then I am not leaving"

"Lucky me"

"So now that we are stuck here can you at least listen to me"

"I have a feeling that no matter what I say you are going to make me listen anyways" she still hadn't bothered to open her eyes.

"I'm not proud of what I did but I can't take it back. Liz put this crazy idea in my head that I knew nothing about you so I went off the deep end and did something that I didn't think was such a big deal"

"I can understand that you wanted to know more about me but why not just ask I have never hidden anything from you"

" I don't know" he put his head in his hands "in case you haven't noticed I'm not very good at this"

She laughed a little at him "It's weird you know … I never planned any of this but if I could go back and change it I wouldn't"

"You know knowing that he is almost here the name Asa is growing on me" she laughed at him again. "No I'm serious I can call him Ace"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Scared and maybe a little excited" she admitted "but definitely more terrified than anything else"

"Why?" he asked.

"You know all these long months I've known he was coming but I still had time to prepare and get ready but now he's literally going to be here and I'm going to have to take care of him … me the girl who never even had a pet as a child is going to have to take care of another living human being"

"You are going to be fine" he assured her.

"How can you possibly know that?" she asked him.

"Because I just know it"

"If you don't mind me asking what's the deal with you and Liz?" she asked.

"It's a long story" he said.

"I think we have time" she joked.

"Well basically we were together when we were younger and we got engaged and then we broke when I was just getting started wrestling and then we got back together and we got engaged again but it was never the same"

"Do you love her?"

"I think at one time I did and now it's just more out of comfort than actual love" he replied honestly "I mean I'm not getting any younger right"

"But if you don't want to marry her then you shouldn't" just then she grabbed his hand and squeezed as she tried her best to breathe through a particularly painful contraction.

"Squeeze away I am here to do anything I can to make you semi comfortable during this whole process" John smiled at her.

"Do you think you could go to the caf and get me something to drink?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure thing what would you like?"

"Ginger Ale"

"One bottle of Ginger Ale coming right up"

John returned a few minutes later with a Ginger Ale for the both of them. For the next couple of hours nothing really changed Rainey slowly crawled from her original 3 centimeters to 6 but then her body seemed to not want to contact anymore so they put her on medication to help move things along. Rainey had packed a portable dvd player in her hospital bag so her and John passed the time watching movie and talking. It was starting to get late so they brought in a cot for John and they expectant parents turned in for the night.

--

It was now 5:30 A.M. and it had been 12 hours since Rainey had first went into labor. She was now eight and a half centimeters dilated. She was miserable and in pain. She had opted for no drugs because she didn't want to herself or the baby to be all hopped up on drugs.

"I frickin hate you" she squeezed John's hand as hard as she could trying to possibly break his hand in the process.

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual sweetie" John too breathed through the pain.

"Why do women actually put themselves through this pain" she asked nobody in particular.

"I think they find the end result to be worth it" John replied sarcastically.

"Why are you even still here?" she asked "didn't I ask you to leave like 9 times now"

Their cooperative relationship from earlier was gone now and back came the bitter relationship the had before.

"I'm not going anywhere and that's the last time I'm going to say it"

"You are a horrible wrestler and you aren't even that good looking … everyone is like oh look at the golden boy … I bet it's a lie you either use steroids now or you did"

"Nice try but this ugly steroid junkie isn't going anywhere"

"God, I hate you so much" she writhed around in the bed wanting this to be over soon.

--

Three more hours passed before Rainey started to push. John was still hanging in there holding her hand through contractions and coaching her every step of the way. Although he was exhausted and just as scared as she was he didn't let that get to him.

"Rainey you are doing great" Marie was back with them now.

Her doctor, Dr. Witowski, whom had not only delivered her but all of her cousins was on hand now. He had arrived about an hour ago.

"I swear I am never doing this again" she vowed.

"That's what I said too honey but I have 3" Maddie, the nurses aide, smiled at the young mother.

Rainey loved Maddie and she was so happy that she could be here at that moment. The older woman was always very nice to Rainey and she considered her like the mother she had always wanted. Maddie even called Rainey "her baby".

--

Thirty more minutes passed.

"Rainey the head is crowning so we are down to the home stretch now" Dr. Witowski informed her.

"You hear that Rains he's almost here" John perked up a little now.

"Bout time" Rainey grunted.

"One more big push"

Rainey pushed with everything she had and she would be the first to admit it that first sound of her son crying was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"It's a boy" the doctor held the baby up for his parents to see.

"_What the heck is going on … put me back … put me back" _ the tiny infant wailed.

They placed a blanket over Rainey's chest and put the baby on top of it. His skin was a perfect pink color and he had a full head of dark hair. He stopped crying the moment he was placed on her chest.

'So you are the one who's been kicking me from the inside"

"_Guilty as charged"_

"Welcome to the world my little man"

The nurses took the baby away to clean him up and weigh him. John followed them with his digital camera he had gotten for his birthday one year and luckily enough for him that he left at his mother's house. He never even took it out of the box until now. The baby had begun crying again apparently he didn't like being on the scale.

"9 pounds 2 ounces Rainey" Marie informed the tired new mother "23 inches long"

"Oh lord no wonder he took so long"

"He's gonna be just like his dad" John beamed.

"Let's hope for all of our sakes you are wrong about that"

"Daddy do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Maddie asked holding out a pair of small medical scissors.

"Of course" John took the scissors from her and cut the cord that had helped his son grow in the womb for 9 months.

"_Can I get a blanket or something it's freezing and I'm naked here"_

They wrapped the baby up and handed him to his dad. The baby managed to get his hand out from the blankets and John counted all five of his fingers.

"So what's his name?"

"As…" John started.

"John Felix Anthony Cena III" Rainey blurted out.

John looked at her as if she had 3 heads. She named the baby after him, he was shocked but ecstatic at the same time. His son had his name, his son John … or Johnny. Yeah Johnny he liked that.

"You hear that Johnny you and daddy have the same name"

"_So you are my daddy … well you aren't exactly what I pictured but that's ok I guess" _ Baby Johnny stared up at his father with curious big blue eyes.

"Welcome to the world little guy" Johnny yawned and closed his eyes.

"You'd think he would have had enough sleep in the womb" John commented handing the baby to his mother.

"He's perfect in every single way"

"Thank you" John said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting me be a part of this and well for bringing him into the world" they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before John leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

_From Last Chapter:_

"_Thank you" John said._

"_For what?" he asked._

"_For letting me be a part of this and well for bringing him into the world" they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before John leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips._

_To be continued …_

"Yeah dad, 10 fingers and 10 toes … dad you should see him he's so perfect. He has these huge chubby cheeks and a full head of dark hair"

"Yeah dad I took a bunch of pictures" John was still grinning as he looked out the seconds floor window of the hospital just to see another brick building blocking the way of the street. "Ok … ok I swear I'll email you the pictures when I get back into the room. Love you too dad. Let my brothers know they have a nephew"

He was walking on cloud nine at the moment. He snapped his phone shut and opened it to call his mother.

"Ma, I'm a daddy" John laughed into the receiver "yeah all I went over there to do was talk but he's here … umm I think they said 9 pounds 2 ounces and 23 inches long. Yeah I know Ma he's a big baby but then again I was too right and look how I turned out. Hey I resent that! No , Ma your grandson's name is John Felix Anthony Cena III. Yeah I know I was surprised too. No I have called Liz yet but I don't think she really cares. What the hell yes I'll send you and dad the pictures at the same time. Love you too"

John hung up the phone and went to return back to labor room 3. They were going to be transferring Rainey and the baby to the 6th floor nursery in a little while. John was kind of uneasy about them being on the 6th floor though because on the same floor at the complete other end of the hospital was the psychiatric ward. How ironic babies and crazy people all on the same floor. Ok that was cruel but he was still worried. Rainey's co-workers Ken, Eliva, and Toma took some time to meet the new baby and they were currently in the room with her now.

"Well Rainey sweetie we have to get back but congratulations and enjoy him while he is this small" Eliva knew what she was talking about because she had an 7 year old son named Brandon "they grow up way too fast"

"Thanks guy I really do appreciate you coming to visit us" Rainey said.

"Rains I can use your laptop?" John asked taking the seat Eliva had just vacated.

"Why?" she asked.

"I promised my parents, who send their congratulations by the way, that I would send them an email with Johnny's pictures"

"Sure go ahead"

He grabbed her lap top which she had also packed in her hospital bag. He turned it on and connected the cable to his camera and then the computer.

"ok I have no idea what I'm doing"

"Gimme it" Rainey said holding out her hands for the laptop.

He handed it to her and watched as she clicked a few things and the next thing he knew all the pictures he had taken were on the computer screen.

"How did you do that so fast?" he asked.

"It's easy when you know how to use a computer" she shot back at him.

"What are your parent's emails?" she asked.

"Umm … lemme call them and find out" he said taking out his phone again. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be using his phone so he looked around for anyone who would yell at him which earned him an eye roll from the mother of his son.

"Dad, Rainey is about to send the pictures now I need to know your and Ma's emails"

--

"Hold on John let me go get one of your brothers to explain to me how to get the pictures" John " Johnny Fabulous" Cena said.

"Sean … Sean" Johnny Fab yelled up the stairs for his youngest son.

"What" was the reply he heard.

"Come down here and show me how to look at the pictures of your new nephew"

Sean came down a minute later followed closely by his two older brothers. All interested in seeing pictures of their new little nephew. Sean grabbed the phone and gave John the information and then all 4 Cena men waited for the email. It arrived about a minute later. Sean clicked the first link the picture was of Johnny while they were weighing him his face was bright red and he was crying.

"Good lord that poor woman" Dan whistled in amazement at how big the baby was.

There were a few more pictures of the baby and one of John holding him and then one of both parents with the baby.

"Ok is it just me or is John's baby's mother a total hottie?" Sean asked.

"Shut up Boog" Matt Cena whacked his brother in the back of his head.

"Seriously do you guys think I have a shot?" Sean asked.

"Probably not" Dan chuckled "she looks like a girl who likes a man who works"

"Yeah well she might not and she had John's kid so he has to support him for the next 18 years"

Dan was appalled. "Dude you need help"

"John yea we got the pictures" Johnny Fab had picked the phone back up "well he's certainly a big boy isn't he"

"Dad" Sean gasped. Apparently he had said something to piss Dan off so Dan put him in a head lock.

"Dan let your brother out of that headlock"

"Not till he taps out"

"Fine I tap" Sean tapped out.

Dan released his younger brother's head "Frickin queer"

"Dad" the elder Cena just rolled his eyes. "you are in for one hell of a ride son just know that now if he is anything like you 5 well you'd better just pray he takes after his mother"

--

"Ok" John said confused by his father's statement.

"How's my boy" John kissed the top of his son's head.

"I think he is hungry" Rainey replied sleepily.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Only if you want to"

"I'd like to stay and watch him eat"

"Ok then" she removed the front part of the jonnie they had her wearing and brought the baby up to her breast. He didn't latch on right away which caused Rainey to frown.

"_It's ok guys I'll figure this out on my own no worries … hmm what's this" _he latched on and began to eat.

Rainey made a weird face "It feels kinda funny" she told John.

"Well he doesn't seem to mind too much"

"I have a confession to make to you"

"Ok … should I be worried?" he asked.

"No, it's just that before that night I was never much of a drinker and I was just pounding back shots to try to impress you"

"Why would you want to impress me?" he asked.

"Well come on you are John Cena ... most everybody knows who you are"

"Well what you just did impressed the hell out of me" he said "it also grossed me out at the same time"

Rainey brought the baby to her shoulder and patted his back gently until he burped. She then let him continue eating.

"I was never a ring rat or anything I never actually wanted to sleep with you"

"You didn't?"

"No, well not really don't get me wrong you are a great guy and I really respect what you do in the ring and I do find you good looking despite my earlier comments but I never really saw you as someone I could see myself with"

"Well sometimes life has a way of surprising you doesn't it" he smiled at the baby who had filled his tiny tummy and was fast asleep.

"Sometimes I wonder what people must think about this whole situation I bet your parents think I'm some kind of tramp"

"No ... they don't think that at all in fact they think I'm the tramp" he laughed a little "we both made a choice and yes he certainly wasn't planned but he has two parents who love him and that was all that really matters"

"You know I've never done anything like this ... well obviously I've never had a baby before but I mean everything I have never drunkenly hooked up with some random guy in the back of my car before and to be perfectly honest I have only slept with one other guy besides you"

He frowned "Really?" he found that really hard to believe.

"Yeah like I said I don't do things like this everyday I am more of the type to stay at home curled up under the blankets with a good book"

"It's hard to believe an attractive woman such as yourself isn't living it up"

"I am in my own way I'm just not one to party and get drunk and sleep with every guy I meet"

He went to open his mouth but she shot him a look so he shut it and smiled sheepishly at her "I wasn't going to say anything bad"

"So what are you going to do about Liz?" she asked.

"I'm going to do some soul searching and see where that leads me"

"It's unfair to you both to prolong your misery"

"I know but it's just so easy to let myself pretend rather than put myself out there again" he sighed "it might not seem that way but I'm actually very shy and it's hard for me to talk to women"

"You seem at ease with me"

"That's because you just gave birth to my child I'm pretty sure we have passed the awkward stage don't you think?'

"You need to let yourself be happy"

"Right now I am happy"

"Then work from there"

"Maybe I will and thanks for giving me the kick in the ass I needed"

"Hey someone had to do it" she shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

_Another thing they forget to mention about after you are born is you tend to forget everything you knew before. I think it's because there are so many things to look at and learn that unless it's right in front of you it disappears from your memory. Mommy likes to say that children don't develop concious memories until they turn 3. But I think my theory makes more sense._

"So I was thinking about something today" John said as he carried Johnny's carrier from the car into Rainey's home.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"What are you going to do once you go back to work, I mean who's gonna watch the baby?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about that too much" she answered "I figured I'd just maybe hire someone to bounce him between friends"

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"My dad died when I was little and my mom is a religious fanatic who'd be liable to try and take Johnny to some church to have him exercised because he was born out of wedlock ... so no thanks"

"You know my mom works from home maybe she could watch him for you" John suggested.

"I wouldn't want to impose on her especially since I am kinda a stranger"

"I think she would be more insulted if you didn't besides that give Johnny a chance to meet my side of the family and have at least one sane grandmother no offense"

"None taken" she said "if she doesn't mind then I guess that could work"

"I'll ask her about it later on"

Rainey let John into the house and followed suit. She shut the door behind her and sighed, it was good to be home. Even better to be home not pregnant. She walked into her kitchen which was littered with flowers.

"You certainly are popular" John said taking the baby out of his carrier.

"What can I say I'm a nice person" she shrugged.

"So I was thinking the 3 of us could hangout ... watch some movies, maybe order a pizza" he suggested.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked.

"My plane leaves at 8:30 tomorrow morning and I want to spend as much time with my boy as I can because I'm not going to be able to see him in a while ... you aren't going to make me beg to stay are you?"

"No, I suppose it's ok"

"Kiddo I think your mom is starting to get soft" he told the baby

_"I think so too"_

"I can still kick your A.S.S." she spelt out the word ass.

"I hardly doubt that"

"Oh believe me it can happen"

"So I'm hungry what kinda of pizza do you want?"

"Hmm ... I want anchovies and bacon"

John's face contorted in disgust. She laughed at him "I'm just kidding cheese is fine"

"Cheese it is then"

"So Johnny while your daddy is getting pizza how about I show you where you'll be living" she said in what she had deemed a baby friendly tone.

_"Mommy I'm a baby not stupid so there is no need to try and talk cute for me ... it's degrading"_

"See Johnny this is your room" she opened the door to his room and stepped in. "Ok so this is your crib and you'll get to know your crib very well when you get a little older and this is your changing table and this is where Mommy is going to make Auntie Kayla change your diapers"

_"Oh Auntie Kayla you are in for an adventure changing my diapers"_

"And this is the rocking chair that belonged to my grandmother, the same one that she rocked my dad in and now I get to rock you in it"

_"I'll pretend like you didn't just tell me I'm getting an hand me down rocking chair"_

"So what do you think of your room"

_"Meh, I don't hate it does that count for anything?"_

"You know I didn't really want to name you Johnny but you know what looking at you it seems to fit"

_"Well Johnny is certainly better than Asa ... I have no idea what you were thinking with that one"_

"Well come on we have more to see"

She closed his bedroom door behind them and went on to tour the rest of the house. By the time they were done John had returned with pizza.

"So tell me something that I don't already know about you" John said.

"There is not much to tell"

"Well then tell me a dream of yours"

"This is gonna sound stupid but ... I eventually want to save some money up and buy a few acres of land out west where we can have some animals and Johnny can run around and play without me having to worry about him getting kidnapped or killed"

"So you wanna live in the country?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do"

"That's not a bad dream"

"What about you tell me a dream of yours"

"I'm living my dream ... all I have ever wanted to do was wrestle and perform and now I do and I couldn't be more happy"

"But the traveling does it ever bother you not being able to see your family?" she asked.

"I guess maybe a little but that's a sacrifice you have to give in order to live the way I do"

"I couldn't do it"

"It's very liberating"

"I'm sure it is but I dunno I think I like having a place where I feel like I belong ya know somewhere to put roots down"

"Maybe someday I'll do the same thing but until then I just let the wind take me"

"To each his own I guess"

"My sentiments exactly"


	14. Chapter 14

"_Oh Hoggle you make me laugh" _Johnny sat in his swing watching the vivid colors bounce off the television screen. He was watching The Labyrinth, which had become one of his favorite movies early on _"Toby is so lucky he was chosen by the Goblin King to be his heir. I wanna be the heir to the goblin kingdom and live with the goblin king in the Labyrinth. Maybe if I wish really hard the goblin king will come and take me to there. I wish I could live in the labyrinth … I wish I could live in the labyrinth" _Rainey stepped in front of the television screen and bent down to pick up the infant.

"_No Mommy! I'm waiting for the goblin king to take me to the labyrinth!" _

"That's enough of that movie for today sweetie" Rainey kissed the top of his head "today we are going on an adventure"

"_Oh what kind of adventure?"_

"We are going on an airplane to visit daddy" she placed him in his carrier and put his Boston Red Sox hat upon his head. She also put his shoes on him.

"_Who is this daddy person and why haven't I met him before … I don't like this idea Mommy I'd much rather stay home and watch my movie"_

"Doesn't our adventure sound exciting?" she asked in a baby voice.

"_No it doesn't and what is it with you and that stupid voice you always use? Huh I'm not an idiot … geeze"_

"I'm sure Daddy can't wait to see you"

--

It was almost 4:30 and John looked at his watch for the 3rd time in 5 minutes. He had been pestering Rainey to take some time off and come stay with him. Finally after 3 months of pestering he got his wish. She had taken 2 weeks off and was bringing Johnny to see him. John had not seen his son since he was about a month old, he was currently four months. Although Rainey was always emailing him pictures and little videos it wasn't the same as being there and seeing every little milestone first hand. He heard the overhead announcement that their plane had landed and he could feel the excitement bubbling up inside him.

"Rainey over here" he waved at her when he finally saw her. She leisurely pushed Johnny's stroller over to where he stood.

"Hey" she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"There's my big guy" John was once again beaming as he moved back the stroller's visor. Johnny had his foot up in the air trying to get his sock off his right foot, he had already succeeded with the left.

"_Can a fella get some privacy here?"_

John unbuckled the baby from his stroller and picked him up. He had tripled in size since he had last seen him. His dark brown hair was growing out and currently going in every which direction due to the hat he was wearing.

"_Hey I remember you now … you were there when I was born … well you must be that daddy guy mommy was talking about"_

"I missed you buddy"

"_Well who wouldn't miss me … I'm perfect"_

"Raines I can't believe how big he has gotten" John remarked still holding Johnny while Rainey pushed the empty stroller next to them.

"If he gets any bigger we'll have to enroll him in college"

"Guess what Johnny Daddy is going to take you and Mommy to Disney World"

"_Isn't that the place that I saw on television with the giant mouse? Cause if it is I don't wanna go!"_

"So how's life?" John asked Rainey.

"Can't complain, I'm back to transporting and Johnny loves your mom"

"Yeah she called me the other day and told me that she loves watching him too"

"I will admit that you were right about your mom watching him, she's taught me a lot"

"Well then I'm glad I was right"

"So what's the game plan for this vacation?" Rainey asked.

"Oh I have some big plans" he flashed her a quick smile.

"It's never good when he smiles" Rainey mentally prepared herself for what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

_8 hours earlier …_

"Liz … can you help me please" John remarked frustraitedly at his fiancée as she continued to sit on her ass while he ran around trying to clean the house so it looked presentable when Rainey and Johnny got there.

"Lemme think about that one … no … it ain't my bastard kid" she replied.

"God … you are so fuckin lazy"

"I'm going to the bedroom to finish watching my movie" she announced.

"Try not to overdose while you are in there" he said.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction"

"Too bad" he muttered.

_Later that day with Rainey and Johnny …_

"Well Johnny this is where your daddy lives" John told the baby as they entered his home. "I hope you get to spend a little more time here in the future."

"_Meh … I like my house better"_

"Here Johnny look at the fishies" John picked the baby up from his carrier.

"_What the hell are fishies … OH MY GOD … I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE ARE BUT I LOVE THEM"_

Johnny stared in wonderment at the fish swimming around in the tank. He began to squeal and kick his legs in excitement. John looked on in amusement, he wasn't used to seeing Johnny this excited so the fact that he was made the first time father very happy.

"So this is your house" Rainey said just to start a conversation. "The one you share with your fiancée".

"Don't worry about Liz, she promised to be on her best behavior"

"Ok … I wasn't worried till now … besides its her home too and you are her fiancée so if she wants to bad mouth me and kick me out she can"

"I paid for the house so it is my house so nobody will be kicking you out" he assured her.

"John … maybe this was a bad idea … this is an awkward situation as it is but to have the woman you cheated on her with sleeping in the same house … that would be too much to handle for me if I were her."

"You are my guest and you and my son are not going anywhere" he stated.

"If you insist" she relented. It's not like she really had anywhere to go anyways. Besides this was a good time for her son to bond with his father.

"You wanna see your room big guy?" John asked his son. Rainey gave him a funny look but followed him none the less. They left the foyer and took a left turn down a brightly lit hallway. They got about three doors down before John stopped and opened the door. Rainey blinked a few times, he had recreated Johnny's nursery from her home.

"I wanted him to feel comfortable here so I took some pictures of his room at your house and did my best to make sure everything looked similar so he didn't get all stressed out".

"_Hey … this is my room from home … how'd it get here … maybe it came on that big flying thing with us"_

"You are great with him you know that right" John shifted the baby in his arms so that he could get a better look at his face.

"Of course I am … he's my son".

"John … I … oh" a woman came out of the room that was next to Johnny's. She eyed the baby in John's arms and then the woman who was standing next to him. "I didn't realize that our company had arrived".

"They just arrived hun"

"So this must be your bas…" he shot her a look that stopped her from saying anything further. "I mean Johnny".

"Yep this is him and he's the spitting image of his dad huh little man" he kissed the baby on the cheek which cause the infant to laugh. Liz rolled her eyes which John didn't seem to notice but Rainey hadn't missed it.

"You must be Liz it's nice to finally meet you" the young mother extended her hand. Liz looked at her but made no motions of wanting to have any friendly feelings towards the mother of her fiancée's son. "Alrighty then" she placed her hand in her pocket. "John how about you show me and Johnny your cars".

"Ok" John said sensing the building tension. He led Rainey outside and over to his garage.

"Liz seems nice" Rainey remarked sarcastically. "Your bastard … was that what she was going to say. She can hate me all she wants but Johnny is an innocent baby".

"I know Rains I know just give her a little time to warm up to him" he really needed someone on his side right now and it didn't seem like either woman wanted to do that for him. Rainey crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. "I will try for you but she even looks at him wrong I'm gonna beat her ass down".

"Fair enough I guess" at least she was willing to help him out just a little. Plus he liked that she was protective of his son. It made him feel good that he didn't have to worry about whether Johnny would be safe or not when he wasn't around. Rainey had the whole being someone's mother thing down.

"Hey there munchkin you havin fun with your dad?" she asked the baby before blowing a raspberry on his chubby little cheek.

"_When can we go home I want to watch my movie"_

"Is it just me or does he look like he is brooding?" John asked.

"He might be a little over stimulated there is a lot of new things to take in" Riley suggested.

"_Again with the intelligence thing … I'm starting to think I am smarter than you are mommy. No I am not over stimulated I'm bored"._

"Yea you are probably right". Although he looked calm and cool on the outside he was internally scared shitless of how these next two weeks were going to turn out.


	16. Chapter 16

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be (Breathing- Lifehouse)_

_I have a huge and also insane extended family. I get so excited when my daddy tells me that I get to go with him and see them all. There are a lot of people to remember but I can do it. Mommy likes going with us too. She likes seeing all her female friends. They usually end up going out while me and daddy have boys' night. Sometimes mommy comes home and she acts funny. Daddy calls it getting drunk. I call it just being plain silly._

"Hey there scooch." John greeted his son. He playfully tipped the hat he was wearing down into the baby's eyes. Johnny let out a wail in protest.

"_Hey … what did I ever do to you?"_

Rainey laughed. They were enjoying some of the early morning warmth. John had a seat next to them. A cup of coffee in his hands. Johnny eyed the coffee cup with curious interest.

"Sorry pal you are a little too young for coffee." He felt a giddy excitement that he couldn't understand. He felt the same way every time he got to spend time with his son. "How'd you sleep?" He asked his son's mother.

"Very well. How bout yourself?" She retorted.

"I slept well too." He informed her. He had purposely left out the part where the reason he slept so good was because he had slept in the guest room next to Johnny's so he wouldn't have to deal with Liz. Well that was part of the reason. The other part was just simply because he wanted to be closer to his son. He wanted to be able to watch him sleep without anyone calling him a freak. "I can't believe how bug he got in such a short amount of time."

"John … you aren't exactly a small guy. He takes after his dad I guess." She shrugged. John thought about it for a second. She was right, Johnny was the spitting image of him except for the hair. Johnny's hair was almost black in color. He inherited that from his mother.

"So where is Liz this morning?" Rainey asked trying to be pleasant. Truth was after knowing her son's future step-mother for all of five minutes she discovered that she did not trust her at all. She didn't want her anywhere near her son. But she vowed to try to keep the peace for John's sake. She felt she owed him at least that.

She looked over at the man who was now blowing raspberries at the baby and making him laugh. He was so good with their son. It amazing to think that there was a time she wasn't even sure John wanted to be in their baby's life. Now it seemed like nobody could pry him away. She was glad she had agreed to give him a chance.

"I dunno where she is." He admitted. She was surprised for a moment because she had been so deep in thought she had almost forgotten he was sitting there next to her. "May I?" She nodded and handed him the baby.

"Daddy has you now and you are not leaving my arms at all for the rest of the time you are with me." He kissed Johnny's cheek. "So … my friend Dave is having a cook out tonight and like everyone in the company is gonna be there. You wanna go?"

"Yea." She laughed. "It could be fun. Besides who knows maybe there will be some hot guys there." She was kidding of course. But none the less John was a little bothered by the statement. She was a young, beautiful woman who deserved to find love and happiness. He wanted that for her, he really did. So why did the thought of her dating bother him so much?

--

"Rains … you ready?" John yelled. Rainey had gone to take a shower and get herself and Johnny ready 90 minutes before. She emerged from her room a moment later. She had changed into a white sundress. It came to about her mid thigh. "Can you tie the top for me?" She turned around and lifted up her hair so he could tie the two thin white straps that would hold the sundress together. He noticed she now had a tattoo on the back of her neck. It was kanji symbols. He knew that much.

"What does your tattoo say?" He asked. She shivered a little feeling his breath against the back of her neck.

"John." His breathing became ragged.

"There." He finished what he was doing. She turned around and gave him and appreciative smile.

"You're welcome." The berated himself. His voice gave away too much. He was sure she had heard the lust in his voice. She must have heard the way his heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"You ok?" She asked giving him a look. He closed his eyes and let out a slow unsteady breath. She was so innocent and perfect. He had already taken so much from her. He had to leave her alone.

"Yea." He lied. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Johnny watched his parents interaction from his carriage.

"_Dad, you should totally kiss her. Look how pretty she looks. She obviously dressed up for you."_

"I just wanna change one thing." He closed the distance between them and reached up to her hair. He pulled the clip out of her hair and let it flow freely. The smell of sweet vanilla assaulted his nose. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. "You look better this way."

"Ok then let's go." She got behind the stroller and began pushing it towards the front door.

"It's a nice night and Dave lives a little ways down the road. So let's just walk. It'll give us a chance to talk." John suggested.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Sooo … how's life?" He asked. Suddenly he was completely blank of anything interesting to say.

"Can't complain. Cause I have the most amazing guy in my life right now. He's smart and funny. The only set back is he drools a little too much. But oh well I love him anyways."

He nodded. He knew of course she was talking about Johnny. But it bothered him to think that she could really be talking about some guy.

"So Dave is Batista right?" Rainey asked.

"Yes." John confirmed. "Sometimes I forget you watch."

"I really don't anymore. It takes time to watch but time is not something I have anymore." Johnny had removed his sock and his shoe and was content gumming on his own foot.

--

"Oh no hide the beer!!! Trouble is here!!!" Dave yelled as John walked through the back gate. John grinned as he held the door open for Rainey and Johnny.

"Only one beer for me tonight bro." John and Dave did the whole guy hug thing. "I want to be sober while spending time with my kid."

Everyone stopped and looked at him. They all knew that he had a son but none of them had ever seen the baby or his mother. John bent down and picked the baby up from his carriage.

"Dave meet my son Johnny." The first time father beamed as he introduced his son to one of his best friends.

Johnny began to cry _"Daddy that is the biggest man I have ever seen!!! I'm scared."_

"Hey there little man it's ok." Dave's voice was soothing to the baby and he stopped crying. "That's a boy." Johnny began to smile.

"_Ok … maybe he isn't so bad. Wait a minute I know him … I've seen him on the box with you daddy."_

"You know John when you said your son looked just like you I was hoping you were kidding … poor kid."

"Fuck you man."

"John!" Rainey scolded him.

"Sorry." He mumbled as a little child who got caught doing something wrong would.

"Well Rainey come on I will introduce you to everyone." Dave wrapped his large arm around her and ushered her away.

--

John had been searching for Rainey for about 15 minutes. He gulped when he found her over with the wives. He was kinda surprised that they let her in. The wives were very selective of who they let into their little group. It took Randy Orton's wife Samantha 5 months to be able to even talk to them. But maybe they sensed what John did. That Rainey was just so pure and kind hearted. They were exchanging stories from their various pregnancies. Rainey was laughing with the rest of them.

"That's nothing. When I was pregnant with Johnny I had to have one of those intervaginal ultrasounds. You know the ones that they make you drink like three gallons of water. I ended up pissing all over the ultrasound table." They all cracked up. "I cried then but I can laugh now." Sam threw her arm around Rainey's shoulders.

She felt accepted. It was a nice feeling having people who knew what she was going through. Johnny was a big hit also. Everyone loved him. He did so well with all these new people. He was currently passed out on her shoulder.

"You want something to drink Rains?" Sam asked as she stood up to get herself another beer.

"No thanks." She smiled at her new found friend. She walked away.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A blonde haired man with a slight green mohawk asked.

"Nope." He had a seat next to her.

"Hi I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike. I'm Rainey."

"What a cutie you have there."

"Thank you. I'm kinda fond of him." She laughed. He did as well.

John as watching her from across the party. His blood was boiling. How dare she flirt with another man when she came to the party with him? What the hell was she doing? She was actually handing their son over to him ... a man she had known less than 30 seconds.

"Gimme him." John glared at the man as he took his son back. He turned his anger on Rainey, who looked shocked, confused, and maybe a little afraid. "We are leaving now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her a little too roughly with him. He was in such a rage he didn't even stop to collect the carriage.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snatched her hand out of his grasp.

"You were all over him."

"... Excuse me!" she stopped walking and just stared at him. "All we were doing was talking!" She yelled right into his face. "I don't know what your problem is but you completely flipped out and embarrassed the both of us."

"Believe me they have seen me do worse. And what do you care they are all my friends. You will probably never see them again anyways."

"Aurora and Murphy's birthday party is next week and Stephanie invited me and Johnny. Shows how much you know you ... you ... jackass." Fury flashed in her eyes. John couldn't help but think that she had never looked more alive.

"What was that bastard Mike Mizanin doing holding my son." He accused.

"I was standing up to grab Johnny's diaper bag so I could change him. But I was drinking a little and felt a little woozy and was afraid that I was going to drop him." She pulled at her hair. "God ... give me my son." She took the baby from him and began walking away. He stood there watching her go.

She reached the house and stormed to her room slamming the door behind her. "Rainey ... come on ... I'm sorry." He stood by her door. He wasn't sure if he could hear her heavy breathing or if she was crying.

"What the hell happened?" Liz asked from her perch on the couch where she was sitting reading a magazine.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He too went to his room and slammed the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rainey." John knocked on the bedroom door again. He had spent most of last night just standing there pleading for her not to be mad at him. Liz had called him a fool numerous times before she finally retired. But here he was again the next morning doing the same damn thing. He ahd even had his coffee yet. "Damn it Rains!" He pounded a little harder. "I will break down this door." There was no answer. He took a step back and kicked the door down. There was a loud slam as the heavy door hit the floor and turned to splinters from the impact.

"What the hell did you just do?" Liz was wide-eyed. Her expression was shocked and maybe a little annoyed. They both stared into an empty bedroom. The bed had been neatly made, and everything was as it should be. "Geez Sherlock do you think maybe she wasn't answering because she wasn't inside the room." The placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened to piss her off?"

"Nothing." John mumbled. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see how red his face got. He knew he was wrong and he had no idea why he had over reacted like he had. "I'll be in the garage." He walked away from his fiancée. Leaving her utterly confused.

It seems he was not the only one with the idea. Johnny was in his stroller gumming on one of his teething toys while Rainey was under the GTO.

"Hey Johnny can you hand me a wrench." She laughed as she started sliding out from under the car. She came face to face with John who had a wrench in hand. "Umm ... hey."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Noticed when you were showing me the cars the other day that this one was leaking anti freeze." She explained. "So I couldn't really sleep well and got up early. Fixing cars helps me think."

"Sorry about last night" he scratched the back of his head. "I was kinda a huge jackass."

"Kinda?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ... I was a gigantic jackass." He relented. "I dunno ... I ..." He started to say something but stopped and shook his head.

"Say what you were gonna." She ordered.

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing you would have said it."

"I know it is wrong but I like you. But I have taken too much from you already." He frowned and then looked away from her.

She forced him to look at her. "What do you think you have taken away from me?" She asked.

"Look ... you are just barely twenty two and you are saddled down with a baby. I took your freedom away from you."

She laughed a little at his expense. "John, you took nothing away from me. I told you the day Johnny was born that I wasn't all parties and drinking and sex. I wanted to make something of myself and I have. I have my degree and a good job and pretty soon I am going to start my internship at the other hospital and I have the most amazing son in the world. It was my choice to carry him to term and keep him. If I didn't want him then he wouldn't be here right now. But he is very much wanted and even more loved."

"I just wish I could believe that."

"I love Johnny with everything I have in me. I vowed never to love anyone after my dad left but I fell in love with my son. And I will be damned if you try to convince yourself that he is anything but the blessing from above he is."

"I believe you now."

"Now the only person you are hurting is you. I know you by now John. You are the type of person who pleases others before himself. For once just make yourself happy. Do not think about me or Johnny or Liz. Just do something that makes you happy."

"Let's go for a drive." He suggested. He popped Johnny's carrier from the stroller and connected it to the piece that was in the car. Wiggling it a little to make sure it was connected correctly. "Where we goin?" Rainey asked getting into the passenger seat.

"Nowhere ... you said to do what makes me happy. We are going to go ninety miles an hour with Born to Run blasting on the radio." He grinned to her. She looked a little fearful. He gave her a hearty laugh. "Relax I am an excellent driver."

With that he gunned the engine. Turned up the stereo and took off.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow that was an awesome drive." John said helping Rainey out of the car. He opened the back seat and got Johnny out of his car seat. The infant was flailing his arms and legs in excitement.

"_Can we do that again? I liked going fast."_

"I think you turned someone into a Speed Demon." Rainey laughed as she ruffled Johnny's hair. They strolled out of the garage together. John stopped in his tracks. Rainey took her attention from Johnny to see Dave sitting on John's back porch.

"Hey Dave." Rainey waved. "What brings you by?"

"I actually came to see you." Dave gave her a shy smile.

"I'm gonna put him down for a nap." John told Rainey.

"What's on your mind big man?" Rainey asked having a seat next to him.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Are you serious? You wanna go out with me?" Rainey laughed. "But you are so good looking."

--

"What's goin on?" Liz asked coming to stand next to John as he stared out the kitchen window.

"Shhh!" He hissed at her.

"John Cena are you spying on them?" Liz scolded him. "Get away from this window right now. Let Rainey and Dave have some privacy." She shooed him away but was reluctant to remove herself from the window. If Rainey decided to date Dave then she would not have to worry about Rainey stealing John away from her. This could be the answer to her prayers.

--

"Randy I am gonna kick Dave's ass." John fumed.

"Why?" Randy asked as he finished changing Alana's dirty diaper.

"He asked Rainey out."

"And?"

"He's asking the mother of my child out on a date."

"Dude ... you are engaged to another woman. You cannot have it both ways. If you love Liz then marry her but if you love Rainey you need to end things with Liz and then try it out with Rainey. But you have no right to be upset if someone else had the balls to do something you seem not to want to."

"Some best friend you are." John scoffed.

"Only a best friend would tell you to get your head out of your ass. So grow a set and do what you gotta do. But Rainey is not going to be single forever. She is too pretty and nice for that. She deserves to be happy with or without you."

"I gotta go." John snapped his phone shut. Of course he knew that Randy was right but he was in no mood to deal with his rational mind at the moment.

"Gah ... I am so confused." John vented as he punched a wall. The sound must have startled Johnny, who was sleeping in the next room.

"Sorry about that big guy." John cooed as he picked the infant up.

"Can I ask you a question?" John had a seat in the rocking chair that sat next to a window.

"_I suppose you can."_

"Who do you think I should be with?"

"_Mommy ... duh!" _John blew raspberries in his father's face.

"You are no help."

"_Hey I gave you my answer. If you choose not to listen to me then that is your own fault. I don't like Liz. She seems icky to me. And I am always right about people."_

John stood the baby up and began blowing raspberries on his stomach. Johnny laughed gleefully.

"Well one thing I know is that no matter who I choose you'll always have my back right?"

"_For the most part yet. Unless I am napping in which case you are on your own."_

"I love you big guy." John kissed his son's cheek.

"_I love you too Daddy."_


End file.
